This invention relates generally to an improvement of a flow divider valve assembly for use in the steering system hydraulic circuit of construction vehicles.
A preferential flow divider valve assembly which has heretofore been employed in the steering system hydraulic circuits of construction vehicles serves to supply a part of the fluid delivered by a hydraulic pump at a controlled flow rate into the hydraulic circuit of the steering system to steer the vehicle thereby and to supply the remaining fluid flow into the hydraulic circuit of the implement to operate the implement thereby. However, such prior art flow divider valve is disadvantageous in that when the pump output flow rate is low, for example, during the engine mounted on the vehicle being under idling condition, most part of the fluid delivered by the pump will flow into the steering circuit of the steering system so that the implement cannot be operated during such period.